gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Good Wolf Characters
characters that appear in Good Wolf. Good-Hearted Howlers Humilitas—the main protagonist of the series. An escapee from, who mistaken him for an on-the-road assassin, and was awaiting trial. He escaped with the help of his brother Caritas, but got separated when the hailstones attacked them and took his brother. He was then summoned to Dace when she was cornered by ____, he willingly agreed and fought the evil demon, but when he empowered, Dace used her magic to being them to the center island. The characters would later learn that Hummie needs glasses to see his own magic. Thought the series, Hummie gains multiple relationships with other character, including a romantic love with Dace, a brotherly teamwork with Caritas, and best friendship with Ciar. *age: 15 *gender: male *color: yellow *nickname: Hummie *weight: 150 lbs *height: 6'02" centimeters *blood type: B *birth date: first sunset of autumn *zodiac sign: goat *class: none *interests: training, playing with young ones, trying to impress Dace *personality: he's fun and caring and loving combined together, but can be troubled by his thoughts Caritas—Humilitas's older brother and the leader of the good-hearted howlers as well as the quadragonist of the series. He was about to move back in with his mom and brother when Humailitas was attacked by the hailstones, he tried his best to protect his brother but the ice trio's team glacier attack weakened them both and they took Caritas. Later Hummie and his friends would find Caritas in Superbia's holding pen, and after defeating Superbia, she surrendered him before retreating. Caritas became to gain feelings Kama and they would later marry, prompting him to make the earthquakers allies of the Blue Phoenix tribe. *age: 24 *gender: male *color: gold *weight: 175-190 lbs *height: 7'7" *blood type: B *birth date: Fourth sunrise of Summer *zodiac sign: cow *class: earthquaker *interests: tba *peronsailty: he is brotherly and smart but is many times horny Sherise—a major character in the series and the first female wolf of the good-hearted howlers. Sherise was born in Grizzleyville and like Dace, was separated from her family by the raven destiny gang when they attacked the town fountain. Sherise is a skilled theurgist that uses her earth and nature powers to heal her friends and form rainbows to attack enemies. *age: 15 *gender: female *color: pink *weight: 99 lbs 45 kilograms *height: 5'1" / 157 cm *blood type: A *birth date: first morning of spring *zodiac sign: rabbit *class: theurgist *interests: gardening (especially flowers), rain dancing, forming symbols *personality: she's sweet, kind, gentle, always willing to help Patientia—a diviner from the Nightfall Islands. Patientia joined the team after helping them destroy Bovine's battleship. She later began collect keys with hidden powers to help unlock and open sacred doors hidden to protect special items.Patientia reveal to have a list of 16 names of the ones she wants to kill for revenge for wronging her. She gained acknowledge from Noreny after she saved him from Invidia. *age: 19 *gender: female *color: indigo *weight: 62 lbs 77 kilograms *height: 6'6"/ 174 cm *blood type: B *birth date: seventh midnight of summer *zodiac sign: horse *class: diviner *interests: fishing, lighting fires, holding rituals, collecting heart keys *personality: very smart, can be a little indifferent Industria—A martial artist whose master and siblings died in a brutal attack in the swordgronds. She mostly acts ruthless around others but shows her emotions after she finally realize that she needs people to accompany her. Industria use her bare hands and rocks to battle and can tame beasts. *age: 23 *gender: female *color: silver *weight 115 lbs *height: 7'1 *blood type: O+ *birth date: thirteenth midnight of winter *zodiac sign: cow *class: rouge *interests: fights, battles, explosions *personality: quiet, smart, aggressive towards villains Teiso—a handsome sailor from the neighboring kingdom Ceremonian. He moved to Spritegem to start a new sailing life but was welcomed at first due to being a wolf. He was later welcomed the right way by Dace and the wolves after the Nightfall-Masuku destroyed his ship. He began using his sailor-earned abilities to battle the raven crystal gang and any other enemy threats. He also is best friends with Washi. *age: 26 *gender: male *color: red *weight: 188 lbs *height: 6'9" *blood type: A *birth date: first morning of Summer *zodiac sign: monkey *class: sailor *interests: art, sea creatures, adventure *personality: he's artistic and full of energy Ender—The father of Hummie and Caritas and wife of Caressa. A fatherly assassin, he left his family when Caritas and Hummie were 12 and 9 to protect them from being forced into becoming knights for the king. After assassinating 7 squires, Ender's fatherly instincts began tingling, prompting him returning home. Ender fortunately reunited with his sons when caught by the Stray Hounds, who mistaken him for the one who assassinated Squire Malcolm (when it was actually Hera who also framed him). Now knowing who his sons have become, Ender joined the Howlers to regained the happiness he had when before he left his family. He instantly approved Hummie and Dace's relationship after he met Dace while saving them from Ashchel. *age: 47 *gender: male *color: brown *weight: 191-209 lbs *height: 7'9" *blood type: B+ *birth date: Second Night of Summer *zodiac sign: dragon *class: assassin *personailty: he's fatherly, loving and wise, but he has a casual side Ally/Partners [[Dace—Dace Mona Corpysis is the deuteragonist of the series. a young balance mage from the eastern town of Grizzleyville who's family was taken by the Raven Crystal gang during an upstart. Dace summoned Hummie as a bodyguard when she was attacked by ____, but then summoned them to the center islands for safety. Dace has guided Hummie throughout many parts of the series adventures, and eventually gaining a relationship with him. Dace is eager to both help Hummie prove the belief wrong and save her family. *age: 14-15 *gender: female *Color: turquoise *weight: 44.1 lbs/ *height: 5'8" 172.72 centimeters *blood type: ab *birth date: sixth afternoon of summer *zodiac sign: horse *class: balance mage *interests: magic, *personality: she's kind and wise Shinely - a short and small daylight bear from the faraway Apricot islands. Separated from his aunt and mom, Shinely was targeted by Acedia who wanted to use his sparkle seed to power up the gang's water zapper. Shinely became an instant friend of Hummie as well as a guide for island adventures. *age: unknown *gender: male *color: orange *weight: 1014.1 lbs. 460.0 kilograms *height: 4'0" *blood type: ab *birth date: First morning of Summer *zodiac sign: rabbit *class: none *interests: peaches *peronailty: sweet, innocently gets in trouble Ciar—an anthropomorphic dog from the northern town of Dock-Bombs and the tritagonist of the series. He bumped into Hummie while trying to repair the town clocktower which was broken thanks to Jiffy. Ciar eventually became Hummie's best friend through his debut. Ciar is also the only character who helps the sun howlers train who isn't a wolf. *age: 16 *gender: male *color: blue *weight: 211 lbs *height: 5'8" 172.72 centimeters *blood type: -a *birth date: eighth afternoon of autumn *zodiac sign: monkey *class: mechanic *interests: trying to fix something *personality: he kind but not at all smart The Little Pigs are a group of short, multi-colored piggle pigs living and hiding in a cabe-tree brick house in the center area of Spritegem. They help Hummie with homing shelter and informing him about things helpful to him. Noreny—the strict and grumpy leader of the pigs. He's full of orders and forcing hard work. Being the group's mechanic, he mostly makes the other pigs do hand work and always ordered Hummie to stay out so he can't "huff and puff" inside. By the end of the first game, Noreny gained feelings for Hummie and began acting nicer. Noreny still act grumpy and full of orders though, unless you slap him on the back. As revealed in the first game, we learn that Noreny is the son of the third of the little pigs who was frightened of losing anyone else to a wolf like his father lost his brothers. *age: 30 *gender: male *color: brown *weight: 515 lbs *height: 4'7" centimeters *blood type: b+ *birth date: twelfth sunset of Autmn *zodiac sign: cow *class: mechanic *interests: *personality: usually very grumpy but good-hearted Dorodanto—the oldest male of the pigs and a powerful wizard. When the pigs found Hummie and Dace unconscious on the ground, he offered to bring them to their brick house instead of Noreny's idea of drowning them. As revealed in the second game, we learn that Danto is in fact Dorodanto then began helping Hummie with understanding magic and different parts of the kingdom. He is shown to be very blind who can't see without his glasses *age: 56-58 *gender: male *color: green *nickname: Danty *weight: 778 lbs *height: 6'0" centimeters *blood type: a+ *birth date: First night of Spring *zodiac sign: dog *class: wizard *interests: magic, reading, reuniting with friends *personality: he's wise with a little creativity Ikibana—the secondary matriarch of the pigs. She is also the cook, gardener, and child nurturer of the group. She is one of the characters that care about Hummie the most, refusing to obey Noreny, whom she has a fatal feud with. Ikibana usually journeys with Lalena and Cayleen, as a way of investigating the magic of a few Raven Crystal members. Her cooking is sometimes used to attack enemies and cure the wounded. *age: 43 *gender: female *color: magenta *weight: 771 lbs *height: 6'0" centimeters *blood type: a+ *birth date: Second night of Spring *zodiac sign: pig *class: cook, maid, nanny *interests: cooking, cleaning, reading, telling stories *personality: motherly, selfless, pure Bonsai—a very obese pig who just loves eating food. He is shown to bounce the highest along with Temi and Kokka. Bonsai and eat away some objects blocking his friends way and can magically cripple after swallowing. Bonsai also helps with nurturing wounded victims with Dace. *age: 16 *gender: male *color: indigo *weight: 899 lbs *height: 5'6 centimeters *blood type: b+ *birth date: last midnight of winter *zodiac sign: monkey *class: none *interests: eating, helping *personality: dumb but very sweet Temi—one of the two youngest piggle pigs of the group. An adventurous little piglet wishing to someday become a brave celestial knight. Despite his love of adventure, Temi practically gets the others in more trouble than usual. Temi can actually multi-task while bouncing, which makes him very helpful. *age: 4 *gender: male *color: yellow *weight: 20 lbs' *height: 3'4 centimeters *blood type: ab *birth date: fifth morning of spring *zodiac sign: rabbit *class: none *interests: fights, anything warrior-related *personality: he's carefree and adventurous but somewhat gets them in trouble Kokka—the female of the two youngest piggle pigs and the highest bouncer of the group. She is loving, pretty, and wants to learn about the life outside the brick house (if she can). Kokka can be somewhat stubborn around Temi whenever they start arguments, but make up eventually. She can also form special target drawings for the other characters to attack. *age: 11 *gender: female *color: aquamarine *weight: 26 lbs' *height: 3'4 centimeters *blood type: ab *birth date: third morning of autumn *zodiac sign: cat *class: none *interests: princesses, fights, getting involved *personality: she's kind and carefree but can be stubborn Washi—an artistic teenage drawer, sculptor, and artist. Along with his sidekick Nalo, Washi creates works of art, cries if there destroyed and commonly forgets about their quests. He commonly use his artistic skills to combine with magic to both attack enemies and defend others *age: 17 *gender: male *color: orchid *weight: 23 lbs' *height: 3'6 centimeters *bloodtype: ab+ *birth date: Sixteenth morning of Spring *zodiac sign: snake *class: artist *interests: art *personailty: he's beyond artistic but alittle ditzy Kama—a mage from the Blue Phoenix tribe, Kama was sent by the tribe's leader, Rimba, sent her to fight the Raven Crystal after they stole their phoenix-calling orb. While traveling at the bronze river, she met the howlers after a pack of giant seascorpions. Thourghout her debut, Kama created a romance with Caritas that still continues no matter how many times someone interfers. *age: 22 *gender: female *color: blue *weight: 115 lbs *height: 7'1 *bloodtype: O+ *birth date: Third Moonlight of Spring *zodiac sign: rooster *class: pheonix mage *interests: fighting *personailty: depsite her outright ruthlessness, she full of love and wisdom Lalena - a witch assassin who is (or was) the daughter of the witch from Hansel & Gretel and was the best friend of the gingerbread man. Raised by leprechauns on the Palma Islands, Lalena became determined to avenge both her mother and the gingerbread man, for they were the only ones who really cared about her. Soon after joining the Good-Hearted Howlers, she had a hard time showing mercy to her assigned targets, Family Minor Supporters Villains Raven Crystal Gang Luxuria—a beautiful and powerful young witch and the central leader of all the leaders. A street prostitute witch born in Vainaglory who became evil when Fornicatio, leader of amon rebellion, killed Griffin, one of her thirteen lovers. After avenging Griffin, she left her home kingdom and form the Raven Crystal. She is also the wife of Raptus and mother of Amorina. Her umbra element is Shadow and her cardinal theme is Lust. *age: 34 *gender: female *color: blue *weight: 124 lbs *height: 7'9" *bloodtype: B- *birth date: Second Night of Summer * Other Characters Category:Original characters Category:Lists